


An unlikely, but possible future

by TickingClockwork



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Amnesty
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Suicide, duck doesn’t kill himself I promise, indrid protecc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Duck committing suicide is a very unlikely future. But Indrid isn’t taking any chances.





	1. Maybe this won’t be so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Duck’s experience with depression is kind of based off my own. So I’ll classify his depression as MDD (major depressive disorder). That’s probably not going to come up in the story but no one ever classifies where on the depression spectrum people are when it comes to fics with depressed characters and I’d like to change that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck commuting suicide is unlikely. But indrid isn’t taking any chances.

Duck always had days when his depression got really bad. This was one of those days.

It’s not like he was in danger or anything. He hadn’t thought about killing himself in years.

That didn’t stop Indrid from seeing a future in which he did.

It was very unlikely. And Indrid knew this. But as his eyes closed and a vision of Duck, lying dead on the ground by his own hand, appeared in his mind. Indrid ripped his glasses off his face and flew as fast as he could to Duck’s apartment.

Luckily it was very early in the morning, so no one saw him. But being sighted was the last of Indrid’s worries as he flew to the second story of the apartment complex that Duck lived in and opened the window.

Indrid put his glasses back on and ran to Duck’s bedroom. He released a sigh of relief as he saw that Duck was still in his bed sleeping, and still breathing.

The sight of Duck almost brought Indrid to tears as the feeling of panic washed away. He had gotten so caught up in his fear, that he almost didn’t realize that the vision he had took place in the afternoon and not (Indrid glanced at the clock near Duck’s bed) four a.m.!

Indrid went to the window that he had opened and closed it. Duck’s apartment wasn’t as warm as Indrid’s Winniebago. And he couldn’t prevent the possible, and terrible future, if he died of hypothermia.

 

Indrid returned to Duck’s bedroom, to find that Duck was starting to wake up. As his eyes fluttered open, he turned to his side, looked at the clock, groaned, and sat up.

Indrid watched intently as Duck put his head in his hands. He looked like he was thinking about something very important.

Duck was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the other man that was standing in his room.

“What the- Indrid?” Duck questioned “what are you- what are you doing here???”

Indrid took a step towards Duck and said “well you see, Duck Newton. I saw a very... unfortunate future... and I’m here to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Duck let out a deep sigh. He did not feel good at all. He wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up again, but of course something bad was happening.

“Well what is it?” Duck said, sounding just a bit annoyed.

Indrid sat down on the bed, next to Duck.

“Oh it’s nothing you have to worry about Duck Newton. However I will have to stay with you for the remainder of the day.”

Duck opened his mouth to speak but Indrid interrupted him

“Don’t try to object. I know that you wish to be left alone today and I completely understand that. I know that you don’t get much time to yourself, however in your state, I simply can’t leave you alone.”

Duck was... confused to say the least. He knew better than to ask what was going to happen in the future, but he still wanted answers.

“Listen Indrid. I’m really not feeling up for this today. Whatever is puttin’ Me in danger can you let me know?”

“I’m afraid I cannot Duck Newton” Indrid put his hand on Duck’s shoulder “but I promise that I’m going to keep you safe. Because if anything ever happened to you, it would make a lot of people very, very sad.”

Duck could barley see Indrid’s eyes, but he could have sworn he saw a tear rolling down Indrid’s face.

“Uh... a’right then. I guess if you have to stay here there ain’t nothin’ I can do ‘bout it.” Duck quickly looked away “and it’s not that- not that I don’t enjoy your company ‘drid! I love spending time with ya’- well not love. I *like* spending time with you? That sounds less weird, right? That’s not important’. It’s just that... ever since I lost my powers and such, I’ve felt so useless. And I don’t wanna be a liability to you. if you got better things to do, then you shouldn’t waste time on me.”

Indrid frowned.

“Duck Newton. I can’t think of a better way to spend my day then to spend it with you.” He put his hand on Duck’s face. He was warm. “You aren’t a liability to anyone.”

Duck smiled. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

 

~to be continued~


	2. No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indrid and Duck have a nice walk through the woods and some cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I made a Taakitz angst fic called “No Matter What” once!
> 
> Also thank you to Grace (aka Ryan Goatling) from the Indruck discord for this idea

It took some convincing, but Indrid finally got Duck out of his house. Indrid needed to safety check the place for weapons, pills, ropes. Pretty much anything that could hurt Duck. Indrid was in such a panic when he first got the vision, that he hadn’t payed attention to what Duck had done to himself in the first place. Sure, he could check, but right now his attention was on Duck. 

Duck didn’t want to leave his apartment. Heck, he didn’t want to leave his bed. But as he walked with Indrid through the forest, Duck did feel a little better.

“So Duck.” Indrid said, through the giant coat that he had borrowed from Duck before they left “Tell me about these trees. I’ve always been fascinated in them, and I’m guessing you know a lot about them, correct?”

“ ‘course I know a lot about ‘em! I can’t blame you for bein’ Interested in the trees. They are truly fantastic. Most of them are ‘bout a thousand years old! And the reason they stay green the whole year is because they take in more sunlight during the summer and are able to produce oxygen through photosynthesis easier. They are ‘real big too. They grow up ‘to 4000 meters!” 

Indrid watched as Duck’s face lit up as he talked on and on about pine tree facts. And he hung on to every word, as if Duck was talking about the most important thing in the world.

They walked through the forest for a long time. But eventually Duck realized that Indrid was freezing cold. Indrid tried to insist that he was fine but Duck started to feel really bad about Indrid being cold just so Duck could have some time in the forest, so they headed back. 

As soon as they got to Duck’s apartment, Indrid took off the jacket and it was clear that he was visibly shaking. Duck didn’t feel as useless as before, and he was certainly more motivated. But seeing Indrid so cold made him feel really bad so he quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the two of them as they sat on Duck’s couch.

Indrid wanted to safety proof the house. But there was no way that Duck was going to let him leave his embrace so they both sat in silence. Wrapped up together almost as if they were lovers. This was fine. Indrid could protect Duck like this. As long as he was with Duck, he was safe.

 

After a while of them sitting, wrapped up in a blanket together, Duck’s breathing began to slow. Indrid was certainly warmer, and could probably leave the blanket without losing too much body heat. But Duck had fallen asleep with Indrid in his arms and there was no way in hell that Indrid was going to risk waking him up.

Indrid sat there. Listening to Duck’s heart beat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. He whispered to himself

“I’m going to keep you safe Duck Newton.”

“No matter what”

~to be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I take suggestions!
> 
> Wanna see something specific in the next chapter? Let me know!
> 
> Wanna see me write something other than this? Let me know!
> 
> I love getting suggestions because I want people to read what they want to read. And if I can be the one who brings them that happiness then my job is done.


	3. Whispers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck learns that Indrid cares about him. A lot.

When Duck Newton woke up, it took him a second to remember why he was rapped in a blanket, with Indrid Cold in his arms.

As soon as he did remember, he realized that he could faintly hear Indrid whispering to himself.

It was very quiet but Duck was able to pick up on “That future is gone. Duck is safe. He’s not going to hurt himself...” Duck was a bit shocked when he heard those words. That’s what all of this was about? 

Duck hadn’t had any plans of killing or hurting himself in a very long time, but he supposed it was always a possiblility. Indrid came here to help him. That’s why Indrid got him out of the house. That’s why Indrid was being so nice to him.

Indrid was still talking, Duck tried to listen.

“but I can’t just leave him here. I can’t just let him be sad and alone. He doesn’t deserve that.”

Duck felt his face get hot. Did Indrid really care about him that much? Duck tightened his arm around Indrid, signaling that he was awake.

Indrid jumped and looked up at Duck

“o-oh! Hello Duck! I didn’t notice that you woke up! When... when *did* you wake up?...”

“Shouldn’t you know that, Mr. Seer?”

“I was... more focused on the present...”

“Listen ‘drid. I heard what you said, and I think it’s real sweet. But you got nothin’ to worry ‘bout. I’m fine. I’m safe. You don’t need to stay here just cause I’m feelin’ a bit down.”

Indrid shook his head “Duck. I will stay here for as long as you need me too. If you want me to leave, that’s fine. but just know that being here does not inconvenience me in the slightest. And...” Indrid rested his head on Duck’s chest again “I enjoy being with you”

Duck was a bit taken aback. Indrid... really did care about him.

“I- I mean if you don’t want to leave then I... I guess there ain’t nothing stopping you.”

 

They stayed like that for the rest of the day. Sometimes they talked, other times they both sat in complete silence. But it was perfect no matter what.

And yeah, Duck was still sad. It wasn’t something that could be fixed. But being here, with Indrid in his arms, made things a whole lot better.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This came from my own personal experience with MDD and Depression. The only real difference here is that Duck has a beautiful boy to help him through his troubles. 
> 
> I really loved writing this and I hope I can write more like this in the future~

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then! I’ll see y’all in chapter two!
> 
> Also I take suggestions! If you have a fanfic that you *really* want to see me write, I will write it.
> 
> Also if you have something that you want to see happen in this fic, I will totally take suggestions on that too! This fanfiction is for your enjoyment, so I want to make sure that everyone enjoys reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing!


End file.
